winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchantix, Shining so Bright
'''Enchantix, Shining So Bright '''is the Enchantix transformation song from Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Lyrics English Enchantix Shining fairy powder pouring on me Magic Enchantix My powers will be at the maximum I'm invincible I'm ready to go Magic Winx, Enchantix And I can feel so beautiful and strong I raise my energy Finally I become a real fairy A butterfly Shining so bright Enchantix Shining fairy powder pouring on me Magic Enchantix My powers will be at the maximum I'm invincible I'm ready to go Magic Winx, Enchantix And I can feel so beautiful and strong I raise my energy Finally I become a real fairy A butterfly Shining so bright French Enchantix Paillettes enchantées qui scintillent sur moi Magie Enchantix Tu me donne des pouvoirs sans pareil Je suis invincible Et prête à l'action Magie Winx, Enchantix Je me sens belle et j'ai la force en moi Mon énergie s'éveille Je suis devenue une fée prête au combat Un papillon Qui brille dans le ciel Enchantix Paillettes enchantées qui scintillent sur moi Magie Enchantix Tu me donne des pouvoirs sans pareil Je suis invincible Et prête à l'action Magie Winx, Enchantix Je me sens belle et j'ai la force en moi Mon énergie s'éveille Je suis devenue une fée prête au combat Un papillon Qui brille dans le ciel Italian Enchantix Magica polvere di fata su di me Con Enchantix E tutto il mio potere al massimo Risplenderà Fata sarò Magia di Enchantix Un battito di luce dentro me Potere di Enchantix Scatena tutta la mia energia Fata sarò Al massimo Enchantix Magica polvere di fata su di me Con Enchantix E tutto il mio potere al massimo Risplenderà Fata sarò Magia di Enchantix Un battito di luce dentro me Potere di Enchantix Scatena tutta la mia energia Fata sarò Al massimo Portuguese European Portuguese Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Enchantix Pós de estrelas brilham sobre mim Mágico Enchantix Ao máximo poder eu vou chegar Não há nada igual A força é total Mágico Enchantix E sinto-me tão bela e tão forte A energia é tal Que o sonho se tornou mesmo real Já sei voar Sempre a brilhar Enchantix Pós de estrelas brilham sobre mim Mágico Enchantix Ao máximo poder eu vou chegar Não há nada igual A força é total Mágico Enchantix E sinto-me tão bela e tão forte A energia é tal Que o sonho se tornou mesmo real Já sei voar Sempre a brilhar Soundtrack Brilhante pó de fada sobre mim Mágica Enchantix O meu poder é máximo assim Sou invencível Tudo é possível Mágica Winx Enchantix Sinto a beleza natural Elevo a energia E torno-me uma fada real Uma borboleta, brilho total Enchantix Brilhante pó de fada sobre mim Mágica Enchantix O meu poder é máximo assim Sou invencível Tudo é possível Mágica Winx Enchantix Sinto a beleza natural Elevo a energia E torno-me uma fada real Uma borboleta, brilho total Credits * Written by: Maurizio D'Aniello, Elisa Rosselli * Produced by Maurizio D'Aniello * Published by Tridimensional * Administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing Videos Italian English Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Enchantix Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 songs Category:Movies songs Category:Transformation Songs Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom